


Exposure

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Community: km_anthology, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today my best friend who I secretly want to have sex with thought it was a good idea to get exposed to a massive dose of sex pollen. Now he won't leave me alone. FML.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

“Jim!” Bones yelled as Jim disappeared from view along with the earth that he had so recently been standing on.

Bones cursed all the gods he could think of as he rushed toward where Jim had disappeared. As he scrambled to stop near the edge, holding his breath, he mentally prepared himself to look over and see a long drop and Jim’s mangled body at the base of the ravine. With dread in his heart, he looked and then exhaled in relief.

Jim was lying on the ground only a few meters down on a large ledge.

There was still a cavernous drop not far from where Jim was lying, but Bones could see Jim’s chest moving up and down as he breathed heavily. Jim’s eyes were closed, so Bones called his name again, loudly, and ignored the shakiness that he could hear in it. Thankfully, Jim opened his eyes.

Jim groaned, and Bones glanced around to find a path down to him, before Jim could idiotically try and order him to stay where he was. There were some exposed roots and overhanging branches off to his right. Bones noted the large deep purple leaves and the lighter purple flower buds that had fascinated Sulu when he saw them on the trees in the clearing where they had landed. While Bones mentally kicked himself for thinking Spock’s favorite word in his head, he quickly noted an easy looking path down to Jim. He moved carefully to work his way down to the ledge, the branches feeling solid and comforting underneath his hands.

Once on the ledge he carefully put his feet down, testing the earth was solid before he let go of the branch. At the back of his mind was the knowledge that Jim thought the earth that he was standing on was solid, just moments before. Now, here he was on another ledge, with dirt and rocks laying all around proving the fickleness of mother nature. When he turned around, Jim was sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. In Jim’s hands was his destroyed communicator. Jim was staring at it almost as if the longer he stared, the better the chance that it might fix itself.

“You okay, Jim?” Bones asked softly. Jim was quiet, which told him something was up already. He took at careful step forward and lifted up his scanner to check Jim out.

He watched the readings, noting that there were no broken bones. Luck was on Jim’s side again. He was very likely just winded from what Bones could see. Jim had had plenty of practice in falling during his short life and he had it down to a fine art to relax prior to hitting a surface. That’s not to say that Bones was okay with Jim falling. Every time he witnessed it, he felt like his stomach would drop an equal distance as Jim fell and he only returned to equilibrium once it was ascertained that Jim was fine. He put the scanner away and held out his left hand to pull Jim up.

“You shouldn’t be here, Bones,” Jim said quietly as he looked out over the deep ravine.

“Yeah, well, neither should you,” Bones replied, his voice a deep rumble. “You should be up there with the rest of that earth that was up there too. C’mon, get up and I’ll hail the _Enterprise_.” With his left hand he put the scanner away and pulled out his communicator. At least his was still intact. He flipped it open and was about to hail Montgomery, when there was an unusual noise behind him. He turned warily to see what was causing it.

One of the flower buds had almost pulled back onto the branch it was growing out of. It was making a small whining noise.

“Bones--” Jim, who still had hold of Bones’ hand, said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Before Bones could react, the bud pushed forward forcefully and opened it’s petals, releasing it’s pollen over him. He tried to turn away and shield his eyes. The force of the pollen caused him to blink to clear his eyes and his hand fumbled with his communicator. He blinked as he tried to focus on the now slippery communicator. He saw it start to tumble from his hand and he went to step forward and grab at it again when Jim yelled his name again and pulled him back.

Bones opened his mouth to give Jim a piece of his mind when his vision cleared a little more and he saw that his communicator was now lost to the forest below in the ravine. If Jim hadn’t pulled strongly on his hand, Bones would have gone over the edge.

He took a deep breath of relief and realized that he had been doing that too much today. Also as he breathed in he felt a tingle in his nasal cavity as the air flowed into his body. He realized that it was the pollen that had had breathed in. Their communicators gone, Bones’ first instinct was to check out what the pollen was and any changes it might cause on his anatomy and Jim’s, if he had been exposed too. Then they could go and seek out the other members of their landing party and get back to the _Enterprise_.

He pulled the scanner out again and started scanning himself. He swore as the results started to come through. Jim had stood up and moved his hand to rest on Bones’ shoulder. He could feel the heat from Jim’s hand seeping through his shirts. Other areas of his own body were also emanating heat. His breath short, he continued to stare at the tricorder and made sure not to look at Jim.

“Did you breath any in, Jim?” Bones asked.

“No, I just saw it heading for you. What is it, Bones?”

Bones closed his eyes as he felt light headed. He was starting to recognize the symptoms. “Good. You need to get back to rendezvous point.”

He felt Jim’s hand move up and grip hard to his shoulder. “No,” was Jim’s only response.

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones gritted out through his teeth. “We have no communicators and you really need to get back to the ship.”

“Not going without you, Bones,” Jim announced. “Now, what is going on?”

Bones very slowly closed the tricorder, hiding the results from Jim.

“Bones!” Jim’s voice had changed, there was the captain’s voice, his superior officer, the voice of a man he should be obeying.

“Is it deadly?” Jim asked.

“What?” Bones couldn’t quite believe the question and it had him finally looking at Jim, at the pink lips, the blue eyes, the slight hint of stubble. Bones resolutely shoved down the feelings of arousal he had just from looking at Jim. He needed to get Jim away fast before the need took over and he wouldn’t be able to control himself. They had shared many things during their friendship, and this was something he didn’t want to share. Not with anyone and especially not with Jim.

“Is it deadly? Will you die from the exposure?” Jim asked.

“No,” Bones replied.

“Good. Is it contagious?” was Jim’s next question.

“No,” Bones knew he had to keep his answers short. His breathing was quickening and as he watched Jim lick his bottom lip, Bones caught himself swaying slightly forward, the desire to nip at that thick tongue almost overwhelming.

“You are not going to die, I’m not going to catch it, but I have to go away because you say so. That’s the extent of the situation?” Jim ticked off each of his points on his fingers.

“Jim.” Bones knew his voice was pleading and in a tone that he had never used with Jim before, so he looked back down at the ground and cursed under his breath again. Jim’s feet in his regulation boots were now apparently the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

Jim grabbed his arm and pulled him back over to the plant. Bones tried to plant his feet and stop Jim walking him toward the damn thing that had caused the whole problem in the first place, but Jim was too strong and determined. Bones squirmed as he felt his erection get harder at the feel of Jim’s hand wrapped tightly around his bicep.

“Get back up there,” Jim ordered as he pulled Bones to stand in front of the branch that he had used to get down onto the ledge.

“What?”

“What! What!” Jim was sounding exasperated. “Get your ass up that root and back onto solid earth. I want off this ledge. Now, Lieutenant-Commander!” Jim ordered.

Bones groaned as the strong commanding voice barked at him, but he could see the sense that Jim was making. If he was up there, he could run, run off to the trees and hope that Jim would head back to the others. He started the climb up, having to stop twice while he calmed his breathing and tried desperately not to start humping the rough bark of the tree. The pressure was intense and starting to get painful.

He pulled himself up over the ledge, not caring about dirt or anything else that might be catching on his uniform. As his dick rubbed and caught on the ledge, he groaned. The feel of something besides the material of his pants rubbing on his cock was almost too much. He had just enough sanity remaining to realize that being caught humping a patch of dirt would have been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. He looked up and through the haze he could see the trees of the forest beckoning. With one deep breath, he was up and running for the trees and a place he could hide and wait out this case of pollen induced vasocongestion.

He had nearly made it when he was grabbed, spun and pushed back onto the rough bark of the large tree he had been heading toward.

“What the hell, Bones? What has gotten into you?” Jim yelled at him as he shook him slightly. Jim was angry but there was a little hint of caring and concern in his eyes that had Bones groaning again.

“Jim, go away,” Bones moaned. He was desperate for Jim to leave. He had to get him to leave. He brought his hands up to push Jim away but his hands had their own ideas. Instead of pushing at that chest, trying to break Jim’s grip on his arms, he gripped hard on the fabric and pulled Jim closer. Almost close enough that their bodies would touch.

“Jim. Please, go. No, Jim. Oh God, Can’t. Mustn’t. Jim,” Bones pleaded with him but all he could do was stare at Jim’s lips. When Jim sent out that thick tongue, to lick in a movement that Bones knew in his gut showed off his nervousness, he finally couldn’t resist. He tugged again and got Jim in contact with his body, chest to thighs, then he chased that tongue back into Jim’s mouth with his tongue.

The feeling was heady, hot, and made him want more. He rutted against Jim and plundered that mouth, seeking the tongue, wanting it, chasing it and then trying to suck on it when he managed to chase it toward the front of Jim’s mouth and close enough for him to try.

The desire for release took over. Bones wanted release and was willing to push Jim to the ground and just rut against him like a dog in heat. Jim felt so good, so hot, so hard and he wanted him. Wanted him to relieve this unbearable pressure.

oOo

Jim’s mind shorted out for a brief moment with only one refrain being repeated ad infinitum in it. “Bones is kissing me! Oh fuck! Bones is kissing me!”

He knew better than to think of any foray down to a planet as being ‘routine’ and ‘safe’. That it had been Bones that was exposed to an alien plant pollen was unacceptable to Jim. He wanted to think of all his crew as equal and that the loss of any of them would hurt, and yet he knew deep down that if he had to chose between saving Bones or saving another, Bones would win. He owned Jim body and soul, though he didn’t know it, and now he was kissing Jim with a fair bit of experience and heat.

Jim felt Bones’ boner push into him. He groaned and at the same time he tried not to laugh at his own attempt at a witticism. Bones sucked on his tongue and his own cock swelled with all the pent up and hidden desire that he had for Bones.

So many years of hiding his attraction and the feeling that he knew now as that strange creature called love. It came down to this, Bones, affected by some weird shit and obviously not in his right mind, was kissing him and rubbing up against him. If he wasn’t careful, Jim was going to come in his pants like he had behind the shed when he was fourteen and kissing Tass for the first time.

He was left gasping on another groan when Bones pushed and staggered away.

“Bones! Wait!” Jim cried as he noted the wild eyed look in Bones’ eyes. Like he was casing the joint and looking for the quickest escape route. When he stopped Bones before, it was just as he reached the wooded area and disappeared from view. He carefully noted that Bones was looking in that direction. They were without communicators and away from the other members of the group. He wanted to make sure that Bones stayed within easy contact and not lead him on a merry dance though an area that could hold a multitude of hiding places or traps, like ground that wasn’t solid beneath your feet.

Jim held his hands up in a placating manner, like you would with a skittish animal.

“Bones, here, stay here with me,” he said quietly, as coaxingly as he could.

“Can’t, Jim,” Bones moaned.

“Yes you can. It’s just you and me. Let me help you.”

“No!” Bones looked at him with a horrified expression. Jim was about to take a step forward but at the look from Bones he stayed where he was. Bones was still in arms reach and Jim knew that his reaction time was normally a little quicker than Bones’ anyway.

“Bones, what is it? What did that pollen do?” Jim asked.

Bones mumbled something as he looked down at the ground, back to trying not to look at Jim like he had on the ledge.

“Bones,” he repeated. “Tell me.”

Bones still didn’t raise his head, but he spoke clearer as his hands wandered down to grip his groin. “Vasocongestion. Inflammation of the epididymis.”

Jim snorted out a laugh. Trust Bones to try and hide behind his medical terms. “Want to tell me what that means in standard?”

“No,” Bones snapped out before he moaned and started rubbing a hand up and down his erection that Jim could plainly see. “Go away, don’t want you to see,” Bones pleaded.

The symptoms and Bones’ actions slowly started to make sense in Jim’s head. He tried to remember his basic anatomy classes and then realized what part of the body the epididymis is from. He also tried to make his own erection die down a little but the look on Bones’ face as he rubbed himself was almost more than Jim could handle.

“You’ve got blue balls?” he asked after swallowing a couple of times and trying to speak.

“Jim,” Bones complained.

“Christ Bones, so the pollen caused a bit of movement downstairs. It sure as shit ain’t the worst thing we have seen happen since we have been out here. What ever you need, I’ll help,” Jim offered.

“Don’t want them to see,” Bones whined as his hands started moving faster over his pants. “Don’t want you …” speech was robbed from Bones the quicker his hands moved. Now all he could do was gasp.

“Trust me, Bones. Why don’t you go to that tree and I’ll just stand guard over here? I won’t let anyone see.” Jim had taken a small step forward while Bones had his eyes closed and his mouth parted obscenely so that he could pant and swear and drive Jim nuts with the sounds he was making.

“Yes,” Bones whispered as he opened his eyes to stare at Jim. Jim had always thought the expression that ‘heat was visible’ in their eyes to be a bit ridiculous but now he knew exactly what it meant. The stare that he received from Bones’ heavy lidded eyes was tempting beyond belief.

Jim started to think that maybe he might have also been inflicted, but before he could test out the theory, Bones nodded and stumbled over to the tree. Jim watched as he moved just off to the other side of the tree. Jim could still see part of his body, but there was an impression of privacy from where Bones had placed himself. Jim wasn’t sure that Bones was aware of it as he could see his hands fumbling at the opening to his pants. Then Jim bit his lip hard. The sounds Bones was making had him wanting to get out his own cock and rub himself off in time to Bones’ groans and exhalations.

It was the longest couple of minutes of Jim’s life. Jim wasn’t sure what was hotter, seeing someone rubbing themselves in front of you, or just hearing the sounds of their efforts instead. Jim thought previously that he was more a visual man, but the sounds, God those sounds were enough to drive him insane. What held him in check was the knowledge that Bones had no control over this. That the only reason he kissed Jim before, and frotted against him, was because he needed the release. Jim was just there and if it had of been Cupcake, Bones would probably have tried to kiss him too. A sick feeling in the pit of his stomach held off his own orgasm.

He shuddered as he heard Bones cry out in relief. He wanted to come so badly. He wanted Bones to make him come. He wanted Bones.

“Bones?” he asked when he could finally speak without his voice shaking. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Bones’ voice was slightly slurred and relaxed, all smooth and his vowels deepening. His ‘Southerner’ was showing and was just another part of Bones that Jim found attractive.

“It’s, um, gone down?” Jim asked as he slowly stepped backwards toward the tree.

Bones laughed at him. “Yeah, that seemed to hit the spot.”

Jim could hear the beeps of the tricorder. Ever the doctor, Bones was scanning himself again.

Jim was close enough that when he turned around Bones was no longer partially shielded from view by the tree. If he wanted his dick to not stand to attention that was the worst thing he could have done. Bones was sprawled on the forest floor, his back up against the tree and his legs akimbo. His pants were open and lying exposed was his dick. It was gorgeous, even flaccid as it was now. His view was partially blocked by the tricorder and Jim wanted to grab it out of Bones’ hands, toss it away and grab that dick in his hands. Even better would be the chance to wrap his lips around it and taste it.

Jim tried to muffle his groan, but he was okay as Bones was now swearing.

“What?” Jim asked.

Bones looked up at him, startling a little to realize that Jim was standing so close.

“It’s still there. Oh fuck!” Bones was now looking back down at his dick and if Jim had been wondering what that dick would look like hard, he was slowly getting a perfect view. Before his eyes, it got harder, the head a delightful dark purple.

“No! Fuck! Jim!” his name was almost wailed. “I can’t … ” Bones’ hands hovered over his dick, the tricorder forgotten now.

“Shh,” Jim said as he dropped to his knees next to Bones. “Let me?”

Bones was looking at him warily but then there was a small nod and Jim tentatively reached out to touch his dick. It jumped slightly at his first touch and with a moan Bones pushed up his hips, seeking another touch. Jim obliged.

He was hot and smooth. Jim had whacked other guys off before, but none of them moaned and pleaded with the abandon that Bones was showing. When he twisted over the head, gripping just a little tighter, he got Bones to swear. He used Bones’ pre-cum to help with the glide, but there was still a little bit of a burn on the skin to skin contact. When he wasn’t moving fast enough for Bones’ liking, Bones just started fucking his fist, his hands planted on the ground to help himself lift up and down at the speed he needed. Jim couldn’t help it, he had to palm his own dick.

With a quickness and decisiveness that he didn’t know Bones had in him, Jim found himself pressed up hard against Bones. Bones’ hands trying to get into his pants while Jim still had hold of his dick, and to make it worse than the grinding that Bones was doing, were the open mouthed kisses he was pressing to Jim’s neck.

“Bones,” Jim tried to protest, but the feeling of Bones’ dick sliding against his was his undoing. He let go of Bones’ dick to help him get his pants open and pushed slightly down. Enough so that Bones could grab onto both and start jerking them off together.

“Fuuuck,” Jim managed to get out before he became totally incoherent. Bones’ other hand was working its way up his chest, fingers hot and seeking, and then they found his nipples.

As Bones pinched one, Jim came. He felt it hit his chest, cool in contrast to the heat of his skin, Bones’ skin and Bones’ hand and cock.

From the glide and tightness of the hand and cock that were still in contact, the drops of sweat that would sizzle when they fell onto heated skin, the tongue that was lapping at his neck, the lips that were sucking, the hint of stubble, the heady smell of sex and Bones, Jim was overwhelmed. As he slowly came down from the delightful high he listened to Bones groaning as he neared his own second orgasm.

Bones cried out and there was more come on Jim’s chest. His cry was almost painful to listen to and Jim’s softening cock was being gripped hard, almost to the point of pain. The speed that Bones was working them both at was punishing. As Bones dropped his hand away, he looked down at the redness of their cocks. Bones had jerked off before and the fast pace just now had to have caused some pain. They didn’t have any lube and there is only so much that pre-cum can do.

“Does it hurt?” Jim asked quietly.

“Huh?” was the most eloquent response that Bones seemed able to come up with.

“Your dick. That was some pace, and it has to hurt,” Jim pointed out.

“It’s either that or the pain of the build up,” Bones quietly said as he rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. They were both still on their knees, leaning against each other in support and recovery. If one were to move, the other would fall, Jim noted. Then it slowly started to seep in, he had just had sex with Bones and it had felt good. That thought brought on a tinge of guilt, that while he knew his emotions were engaged, for Bones it was all about relief. He then chased that thought away with another, if this was all he was ever going to get of Bones, then he would take what he could to support his friend and leave the rest of it for his private memories and fantasies.

“Can you leave it, or does it hurt too much?” Jim asked as he ran a hand slowly up Bones’ back in a soothing motion.

“Hurts. At least with each orgasm I get a clear head for a moment,” Bones mumbled as he kept his head resting on Jim.

“How much longer will it last?” Jim asked.

“Don’t know, maybe an hour or two possibly. There was still pollen in my system, although it wasn’t as strong as the initial readings. Need to wait it out until it dissipates. I know it’s fading in strength as it gets absorbed,” Bones explained.

“It’s not going to cause any other issues?” Jim stilled his hand on Bones’ back, he knew that the concern he couldn’t hide was there in the tone of his voice.

“I think this issue is bad enough!” Bones snorted.

Jim smiled at the put upon expression in Bones’ voice.

“Thanks, Jim,” Bones said quietly. “I, well, I don’t -”

“I understand,” Jim interrupted. “What else are friends for?” He tilted his head to the side to smile at Bones, at the curve of his neck and the neat line of hair that brushed the top of it. He resisted the temptation to lick and bite at that curve, to worship each freckle and mole on Bones’ skin.

Jim felt it before Bones could swear. He was stirring back to life, well his cock was at any rate.

When Bones moved his hand to his cock, he couldn’t help the hiss of pain that the touch caused, just as Jim suspected.

“Lie back,” Jim whispered.

That got Bones looking at him. “Lie back and let me help,” Jim told him

Again, Bones just stared at him, considering the order, before another small nod and he did as Jim requested. Jim tried not to groan at the sight of him fully clothed with his dick exposed. There was something about the partial reveal that made it even more sexy to him. Kinda like those old school Burlesque dancers where the tease was the main part of the show and the best ones never actually revealed any full nudity.

“Shh,” Jim said as he ran a hand down Bones’ top, noting the come stains on it and his pants. Crew members had come back to the Enterprise with worse marks on their clothing, Jim mused. Then his hand reached Bones’ cock and although he wanted to tease, to take his time and savor, that wasn’t what Bones needed. He bent forward and licked at the head. It jumped at the touch, so Jim used his hand to lift it up and then he licked around the edge of the head before carefully sucking Bones in.

Bones’ whole body tensed and then relaxed as Jim took careful care of his cock. He made sure to use as much spit as he could as he laved over Bones’ abused skin. Bobbing his head up and down was about getting Bones some relief and not about his own pleasure. He might be enjoying the feel of Bones’ dick in his mouth, hot, hard and most definitely on the larger side, just the way he liked them, but his first thoughts were for Bones and the pain he was in.

He kept up his slow pace until he felt Bones’ hand on his head. With the slight directional pressure from the hand, he sped up, letting Bones dictate what he needed. He could feel Bones getting closer and then, at the periphery of his hearing, he heard something that didn’t fit in the general background noises of the forest. Voices, voices that he recognized.

He swore as he pulled off and grabbed at Bones’ hands that were trying to grab his head and direct it back down onto Bones’ cock. He would have happily complied if Sulu wasn’t about to walk into the clearing.

“The others are coming. Bones! The others. I’m sorry but go behind the tree and I’ll deal with them.” Jim shook Bones slightly to try and get past the need for orgasm, the only thing Bones seemed able to comprehend. It took a bit, but slowly it appeared that Bones realized it. He scampered back along the ground to his position behind the tree while Jim stood and quickly did up his pants, pulling his shirt back down and checking to see if there were any stains on it. Luckily the staining was only on his skin, underneath the shirt. He was sure that he smelled a bit like sex, so he reached down to grab some dirt to rub in his hands and on his shirt to try and mask it.

He glanced over at Bones and that was not a smart move. Bones was staring at him intently, those lips parted as he panted while working his hand up and down his shaft.

“Try and stay quiet,” Jim told him, before he heard Sulu call out his and Bones’ names. He yelled a response and stepped out into the clearing.

It took all his resolve and a little judicious use of the truth to get Sulu to hand over his communicator and not try to see Bones. He sent him back to rendezvous with the others, with orders to beam up as soon as they were all together.

Once Sulu left the clearing, with a slightly suspicious look on his face, Jim opened up a link with the _Enterprise_ and ordered a secure line to M’Benga who was on duty in sickbay.

“Doctor M’Benga, I need you to ready a secure observation unit for Doctor McCoy. He has been exposed to a plant pollen. He has done preliminary work on the pollen and he assures me there is no danger of contagion or a threat to life, but he needs complete privacy in this matter,” Jim said.

“Yes, sir,” M’Benga answered. “I will arrange for Nurse Chapel to assist him.”

“No. Only you,” Jim replied before turning to head over to Bones. While he had been talking with M’Benga, Bones had called out his name. He rounded the tree to see Bones now standing, dick in hand as he was working hard at it. He raised his eyes from the ground to stare plaintively up at Jim, as if Jim and only Jim could help him orgasm.

“Definitely only you. I will bring him to his office in Sickbay as soon as we transport back, he can enter the private room through there?” Jim was struggling to keep his voice steady, as Bones was now plastered to his side and rubbing up and down him.

“You have to stop that,” Jim told him quietly. “I’m going to get us beamed back to the _Enterprise_ in a minute.”

Bones whined deep in his throat as he rubbed harder.

“Is that acceptable, Doctor M’Benga?” Jim asked as he opened up a communication line again.

“Already being arranged,” M’Benga replied.

“Excellent. Bones has data recorded on his tricorder about the pollen. Can you put me through to the Transporter room now?”

“Certainly, Captain,” M’Benga told him and then Jim heard that little click indicating a transference of communication lines.

“Scotty here, Captain,” Scotty’s voice boomed through the communicator. Jim smiled to hear Scotty’s voice. If anything impossible needed doing, Scotty was his man.

“Do you have a fix on myself and Doctor McCoy?”

“Aye, that I do, Captain,” Scotty replied.

“Good. I just need to sort something out and then I will get you to beam us both back. Doctor McCoy was exposed to a plant pollen and as such he needs assistance to stand. You can beam us both back onto the same pad?”

“Not a problem, sir. Do I need to decon the room?” Scotty asked.

“Negative, it is not contagious, but it might be helpful if the room was mostly cleared anyway,” Jim said.

“Understood, sir.” The way Scotty said it, Jim wondered if he also snapped off a jaunty little salute at the same time.

Now all Jim had to do was deal with Bones and try and get him back on the _Enterprise_ in the least embarrassing way for his condition. It wasn’t helping that Bones was still rubbing his dick along Jim’s thigh. He put the communicator in its holder and made a play for Bones’ dick. Bones obviously thought that Jim was going to help him out, so he happily let him get his hands on it and then protested as Jim tucked it away and started to do up his pants. Jim had to grab hold of Bones around the waist in order to get his pants closed, but he succeeded.

Bones was writhing and whining at the restriction now on his cock.

“Bones! Bones! You need to try and calm down for a minute. Scotty is going to bring us back to the _Enterprise_ and then you can have a nice private room to deal with this. Okay?” Jim had grabbed onto Bones head to try and make him look him in the eye. It seemed to work as Bones was mostly still. There were still a few little movements from his groin area, but he wasn’t as desperate as before. His face was flushed, cheeks red from his arousal. It was a good look on him.

Jim wanted to kiss him, to reassure him that it would all be alright, but he wasn’t sure if that would really help Bones at all.

“Stand behind me,” Jim ordered. When Bones hesitated, Jim put his hand on his hip to push him behind him. Bones moved and then Jim second thought his decision, as Bones moved right up close. Bones and he were of a similar height, which meant that if Bones was to press his body into Jim’s, like he was doing right at that moment, then his cock would slide right into the gap between his ass cheeks.

“Behave!” Jim hissed before getting the communicator out and hailing the _Enterprise_. “Energize,” he ordered.

The now-comforting swirl of lights was around them and in a moment they were gone and they were back on the ship. Bones was still pressing into his back, his cock sliding up and down slightly, and to make matters worse his breath was tickling the sensitive hairs at the back of Jim’s neck.

“Thank you, Scotty,” Jim said as he turned, glared at Bones before grabbing his arm and pulling him quickly off the pad and out of the room.

Sure enough, when they reached Bones’ office through the direct entrance from the corridor, M’Benga was there waiting for them both.

It wasn’t the most elegant of conversations, but Bones’ hands on his dick and the pleading look in his eyes was enough for M’Benga to get the idea of the immediate issue. Jim was dismissed and Bones was left in M’Benga’s hands. Jim pushed deep down his feelings of jealousy. Left in his ‘hands’ indeed. The only hands he wanted on Bones was his own. Or his tongue, his tongue had been nice. Bones tasted good. Jim blinked to realize that he had made it back to the Bridge without him really noticing where he was going. His body on autopilot took him back to where he belonged.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly. M’Benga did provide him regular updates, and his report was all written out ready to be filed and sent back to Starfleet. There had been some careful wording choices, but that was something you learned early on in captaining a vessel such as his lovely lady. Some things didn’t quite need to be told in the full unvarnished truth. A little bit of politics were needed at times, so that all could continue to smoothly sail on in their missions.

Jim didn’t want to face the mess hall or the officers lounge, so he just had dinner in his room and then sat back to read his reports for the next couple of days and the normal daily reports from each section.

He was surprised when his door swooshed open with no ‘by your leave’. Only two people would do that. He looked up to see Bones come striding in, scowl on his face and then Bones stopped dead in front of his desk and didn’t say a word.

“I have the pleasure of this visit, because?” Jim said when he couldn’t stand the silence any more.

“Damn it, Jim! This isn’t easy, you know,” Bones complained as he ran a hand through that neat hair of his. Bones was back to himself. No more pollen affecting him. All neat as a pin, until that movement through his hair.

“Standing? You seem to be doing it remarkably well for something that is so difficult,” Jim couldn’t resist teasing.

“Stop it! You know what I mean. We need to, you know, talk,” Bones said as he started pacing back and forth across the floor.

“We do that often, Bones,” Jim told him as he watched those long legs stride purposely back and forth and tried hard not to think about them wrapped around him, gripping him tight.

“Look, Bones, if it is about the mission, it’s okay. You needed help, I gave you help. Reports all filed. Other team beamed down and took samples and the Xenobotanical section is creaming their pants to start research on it.” At a certain choice of words, Bones glared at him. Jim held his hands up in mock surrender. “Sorry, my bad. You know what I mean. We don’t need to talk about it. I’m fine with it.”

“Well I’m not!” Bones yelled at him and then looked surprised at his own words.

Jim bit the inside of his cheek to hide the hurt that was coursing through him. Bones was his best friend and he loved the man more than anything, but he had always suspected that Bones didn’t feel anything for him that way. To have it confirmed hurt worse than the first time he truly knew what it meant about the way his father died and his own birth.

“Jim, you had your lips around my dick. That’s not something I can forget.”

“I was doing what any friend would do to help out their best friend,” Jim tried to placate Bones, to lead them back to friendship.

“I don’t think many friends would do what you did, Jim. I know you meant to help, but it’s just weird now.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, Bones. You are my best friend and I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you,” Jim emphasized the last part, trying to get Bones to see that it should all be okay, even though deep down he knew that things were different and would never be the same between them.

“I want it to! God help me, but it felt good,” Bones whispered.

“What?” Jim said as his head snapped up to look at Bones, unsure if he heard that right.

“I wasn’t fully out of my head there, Jim. I knew it was you. I could have pushed you away and dealt with it myself but, fuck, I couldn’t do it. I wanted to taste you, wanted you to want me for once and fuck it was good. Better than good.”

There was silence as Jim stared at Bones, before he walked over to his desk and opened up a communication line to Geoffrey M’Benga.

“Sorry to bother you at this late hour, Geoff, but you did clear Bones for duty, right?”

“Yes, he is completely free of the pollen. No side effects. Why do you ask, captain? I thought it was all in the report I sent?” M’Benga queried.

“Yup, just wanted it confirmed. Thanks, Geoff,” and with that Jim broke the communication link.

Bones was staring at him with a combination of fear and anticipation.

Jim stood up and faced him. There were three paces between them and it felt like the ravine. Time to leap, Jim thought.

“No pollen,” he stated.

“Geoff just said that,” Bones replied, a wary look on his face.

Jim took a step forward, “so, you aren’t dictated to by your base urges.”

Bones opened his mouth to speak but Jim beat him to it. “Don’t you dare say that’s me!” Another step, only one to go. Bones had snapped his mouth shut, his teeth making a clacking sound as he did so.

“I have a confession, Bones. I lied.” Jim stood there while he waited for his words to sink in.

Bones tilted his head and looked at him confusedly.

Final step and the leap.

Jim leaned forward and kissed him. Really kissed him. Their first kiss, and Jim was determined to make it good. Bones startled slightly at the first press of lips, then they softened and finally his lips parted and Jim took advantage.

Bones blinked dazedly as they slowly broke apart. Jim ran his hand up into Bones’ hair, feeling the soft strands on his palm.

“How’s that dick of yours?” Jim asked.

“Jim?” Bones had that exasperated look on his face that said he couldn’t believe that ‘Jim had just said what?’

Jim broke into a wide grin. “Not too sore is it? ‘Cause I seem to remember I owe you the end of a blow job.”

Bones’ cheeks flushed, tinting them a deep red as his eyes narrowed and heated up. That was the look from earlier that Jim loved. The look of arousal, and at that moment, the only cause of it was Jim. He hoped to cause that look to be on Bones’ face a lot more times.

Jim grabbed one of his hands and started to pull him toward the bedroom area. “If it’s not, I promise to kiss it better.”

Bones just laughed, but he followed Jim willingly.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Exposure  
>  **Beta:** Many thanks to [](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://aquila-star.livejournal.com/) and [](http://7ofeleven.livejournal.com/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://7ofeleven.livejournal.com/) for taking time out of busy lives to make this better  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 7,054  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Sulu, Scotty and M’Benga  
>  **Warnings:** a little bit of dub-con of the sex pollen variety  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Today my best friend who I secretly want to have sex with thought it was a good idea to get exposed to a massive dose of sex pollen. Now he won't leave me alone. FML.  
>  **A/N:** This is my pinch hit prompt from the [](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/profile)[**km_anthology**](http://community.livejournal.com/km_anthology/) community. I was given sex pollen. I saw a prompt from [](http://holmes221b.livejournal.com/profile)[**holmes221b**](http://holmes221b.livejournal.com/) over at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/) Flash Fic Challenge that could be fun to play with, so I combined the two.  
>  Because of the stupidity of LJ deciding that I apparently no longer need email notifications on anything, I didn’t know I had the pinch hit until the weekend, and the Fringe show got in the way. So, over two days I managed to get this out. This is now fully betaed thanks to my fabulous beta’s who managed to polish this up around RL.


End file.
